The Final Summer of Sotoba
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Along a stretch of road, covered in the blistering heat of summer a broken body of a selfish girl wonders around trying to find her home, as she wonders she is hit by a car and on the side of the road, finding the village she spitted so much in life she is engulfed in flames of the final summer and thrown into a boiling pit and tortured by the angry souls she wrought in her life.


A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another installment of Shiki! First I would like to say Shiki is one of my favorite anime's and needs more fanfiction. But anyway this story is to Megumi, a shiki character I hate with an upmost passion because she took too much pleasure and causing others pain and unlike a very few number of characters she fully deserves to burn. For any Megumi fans sorry if you don't like, but even you can admit she was a b****.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiki all rights are reserved for its creator.

Special thanks to Master Porky Minch and everyone who reviewed!

The Final Summer of Sotoba

_Darkness_

From when she first had awoken, each passing minute more disoriented then the next. She could only see the darkness, the unending void the wanting of questions and the avid curiosity fills her minds until she feels as though she is unable to stand

Once she fully comes to her senses and looks from end to end she ponders of the location feeling only the coldness and bitterness that cuts her skin like ice. She was a young girl, a teen with long pink hair that was held in two high pig-tails; with red eyes she spotted the figures that surround her.

"What is this place?" she spoke, her voice was fleeting and the fear trying to be hidden behind a strong front.

'_Bang, Bang' _

A pounding noise resonates in the void, feeling all who here it with fear and anticipation.

'_Bang, bang'_

Another pound fills their ears and invades their hearts. A bright light flashes blinding them and encases the darkness. Once it dims the darkness is replaced and they now stand in a room, a court room to be exact with many pews, a witness stand and finally the largest thing of all the judges stand. As she stood and wondered why they were there, what was happening?

Out of nowhere another figure stood dressed what could be seen as a police uniform, tan with a gold badge and a tan cap. The figure looked human or would be if not for the pointed ears and the tail that moved ever so often.

"Court will come to order" the male said, standing straight and strict, in the pews shadows appeared, masses of black with white for eyes but nothing more stood next to each other. The girl looked on confused and shocked, most fearful of what was happening.

"Judge Roads presiding" in a coil of light and black weaved around and around before finally revealing a large figure. Clad in black robes, a large curled wig sat upon their head, but no face appeared, in their large, nailed hand a hefty gavel appeared,

'_Bang, Bang'_ the gavel pounded on the stand

"ORDER!" the figure said calming the room in silence, "This court will come to order" they said in a gravely tone, a folder was handed to the judge, opening it he read through the papers before returning his attention to the one before him,

"I am Judge Cross Roads, this case had been brought before this court to decided the final fates of those who stand before me"

"Final fates?" she spoke the fear building inside her chest

"Yes, your final fates. By the end of this hearing you will either be directed to one of two doors" Two doors materialized on either side of the judge.

"One will lead to your eternal salvation or you'll be directed to eternal damnation!" at this the figures trembled as the truth of their situation was revealed.

"Now head me!" they bellowed, "Come and state your claims and prepare to fully reap your crops of life!" with another bang that echoed like bombs exploding all around them the case was called to order.

"One by one I will call you before the stand" he said, "And one by one you will state your claims of life, why this court should show mercy upon you and allow you salvation"

"Call the first defendant!" he ordered

"First up Megumi Shimizu!" the name sounded familiar to her, was it hers? Again the name was called and all eyes fell upon the girl with pink hair.

'I guess that must be me'

Setting upon the stand, a teenage girl with pink hair tied in twin tails sat under the giant light that beamed down upon her as she faced the judged who eclipsed her form.

"Megumi Shimizu, you were the first to become Shiki and the last to die, how fitting" he spoke down to her. The girl gave a confused look,

"Shiki?" the word was foreign on her lips, but as she thought and pondered nothing came to mind.

"This is a mistake!" she spoke, "I-I don't belong here!" she argued unable to remember anything.

"But you do, vile girl you are an embodiment of selfishness and arrogance. You were given love, but responded with malice and hate, even to those who showed nothing but kindness. Even when you rose you were still as rotten and took no remorse in the people and you killed and the blood you drank!" each word was like fire burning her to ashes, why was he saying such cruel words to her? What had she done to bring such conviction?

'_I hate this place! A city like this shouldn't exist!' _who was that? The voice sounded…like her, but that couldn't be.

"I-I…" she was lost for words as the judge spoke truths of her actions, "It wasn't my fault! I haven't done anything!" she argued again

"Do not lie to me girl! Such a selfish child, spoiled down to the core. Is there anyone who would vouch for a creature like you?" the judge challenge as the teen looked up with defiant eyes, yet he could see the doubt swing upwards.

"You claim you killed for the sake of love, let's see if they vouch for you" with a bang of the gavel in a coil of lights a figure appeared on the stand, arms crossed casually, violet hair sitting on top his head as his violet eyes looked out toward Megumi. As she stood their looking at the violet haired boy, a fluttering, a pounding filled her heart.

'Did she know him?' staring into violet eyes the images of a boy standing at a bus stop and of him sitting through a window filled her mind and she knew, she remembered.

"Y-Yuuki!" yes it was Natsuno Yuuki, the boy she claimed to love, the boy she watched through his window, who she stood with at the bus stop at school. Yes it was him, he would save her, and he would tell the man how she truly was.

"Natsuno Yuuki, how would you describe the defendant?" as the judge asked the teen, his eyes continued to leer out to the girl, not of love or fondness, but pure malice and hatred.

"Nothing good" he spat, "She's an evil manipulative psychopathic murderous bitch"

"Did you have love for this girl?" Natsuno only scoffed silently, "No, not a single shred, especially after she rose up and murdered innocent people"

"But Y-Yuuki-chan!?" her heart plummeted, shattering into pieces and swept away like dust

"Don't call me that!" he scolded further shocking her at the iciness of his tone, "Why don't you ever understand!? I never liked you! I hate you!" he spat, "You murdered my best friend! For what? Some ridiculous crush you had for me! You even went so far as to murder Koari's father just because you thought I liked her more than you! You selfish bitch! How could you do something like that" his words oozed with vile with each sentence. Gone was the stand and now stood them, Megumi and Natsuno, back in the darkness for which she had awoken.

"Yuuki I-I…" she called out desperately trying to catch up with him, before she could even touch him she tripped landing to the ground and in skid. No longer in the court room she found herself again in the emptiness and bitter coldness.

"Y-Yuuki?" she called out desperately, but he was gone, looking down she screamed landing backwards, her eyes wide and dripping with fear. Looking around she noticed a figure in the distance.

"Wait!?" she called out, as she neared the figure began to take shape and she recognized the brown flowery pig tail tips. Falling to the ground behind the figure, Megumi panted, her eyes wet with tears but a smile of relief on her face,

"I-It's so nice to see a friendly face here" she panted looking up, the figures back was turned and they made no move to speak,

"Please…Koari…" she sniffled reaching out to grab them, "You'll help me right? We're friends" before she could even touch them the girl turned and with a swift motion Megumi was kicked fiercely to the ground, with a yell of shock Megumi held her face where the girl had kick her right in her nose.

"K-Koari…why…" as she looked up to the other a feeling of déjà vu hit her, her eyes burning with malice as she stared at the other girl on the ground.

"Help you?" she said her voice was icy, "I don't give a fuck about you"

"K-Koari?"

"I tried to be your friend Megumi! I was nice to you and you tried to kill me and my family" shielding her face Megumi again felt the sting of the other's foot against her, this time it connected with her shoulder.

"It's all your fault!" she yelled continuing her series of forceful kicks to the body below, "You killed my father! Because of you my mother was killed!" she scolded and yelled with each kick. On the ground Megumi groaned in agony as she was continually hit and assaulted with each kick.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried for forgiveness from her former friend, she begs for mercy, for the pain to stop. But no one comes, all she hears is the never ending taunts, the jeers, the angry yells.

"_Kill her!"_

"_Murderer!"_

"_Burn in hell!"_

"Now I can have my revenge!" she yelled bringing the bat up, "Die Megumi! Die!" as she saw the bat she sank back into the ground crying, begging to be spared, for anyone to help her. With every yell she begs for mercy, with each kick she cries for forgiveness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She didn't know if the blow had landed, opening her eyes slowly she was met with a haze, the haze of a hot summer day. Lifting herself she found herself lying on a concrete road, quickly moving to her feet the heat of the road burned her arms and legs which were now bare because of the dress and blister from the heat the teen girl shuffled down the road, never ending the heat pounded down on her rising with each step,

'So…hot…' her lips were chapped and sweat could not even form before becoming steam making it feel like boiling water was touching her skin.

Stopping to take her breath from the never ending trek, the girl huffed trying to catch her breath but found even the air was blistering and unbearable with no relief to her exhaustion.

"I…can't…" as she stood on the ground, crash! Her body stumbled and crumbled to the ground as a quick and brute force slammed into and over her. When the force in question stopped with a squelch of the tires, figures exited the car,

"Did we hit something?" a voice spoke, it sounded kind and so familiar to her, laying spiraled on the ground, bloodied and trembling with burning pain, the three figures that exited the car stood around the body, their worry now turned to that of discernment upon seeing the pink haired girl,

"P-please…please help me…" they begged, forcing the words passed their burning throat

"Poor Megumi…" the voice spoke

"I thought you hated us…" another voice spoke, this one more feminine

"Looks like you got what you deserved" another familiar voice spoke with an air of resentment

"Should we help her?"

"No way! I won't help her"

"Please…I…I don't want to die" she begged red tears streaming down her face

"I didn't want to die either" forcing her face up, Megumi eyes barely focused, but the face became clear, the brown locks, the kind face, "T-To..hru…Tohru?..." yes indeed it was him, Tohru Matou, one of the kindest people in the village, always smiling a goofy look and wishing well on others. He was always so kind, she remembered…he was always offering people rides to school when it was hot, volunteering to help out anyone in need,

'Please…he…help me…" he would help here right, they were always friends. But as she looked painfully towards the brown haired teen the look of carefree happiness was none existent, the only look she could see was the burning hatred in his eyes that burned her and the sharp frown on his lips,

"Help you?" he spoke almost sarcastically, "Why should I help you, why should I show compassion to my murderer" yes that's right, she killed him. She drained his blood when he got too close to Yuuki…

"Please…" she cried silently, the bloody tears falling to the boiling sidewalk, "I…I'm sorry…forgive me…" her voice no more than a horse whisper as the glaring eyes stared down at her broken body laying a pool of blood.

"Let's go I don't want to look at her anymore!" Natsuno spat walking back to the car

'Yuuki-chan please…don't go'

"I won't ever forgive you…goodbye forever Megumi!" Koari said walking away

'I'm sorry…Kaori…'

"This is what you deserve; no apology will ever get you forgiveness!" Tohru was the last to leave, getting back into the car, Megumi heard the engine start as it moved away.

"No…" she cried, "I'm sorry, please don't leave me…" forcing herself up, she watched with tearful eyes as the car become distant and blurry before disappearing completely into the haze. Megumi continued to weep, her tears boiling against her skin.

As she cried the memories of the summer filled her mind, taunting her of her wicked deeds, her selfish actions, and her hatred of the place that gave her nothing but love. She crumbled to the ground again feeling the full weight of her soul chilling fear and guilt, she didn't care if she died there under the pressing heat of the sun, she wanted to die, and she wanted the pain to stop.

"You know you can't sleep there" how long had she lain there, it felt like hours, maybe minutes. Dragging her drained body upwards, her hazy red eyes blinked from exhaustion trying to locate the source of the voice, but found nothing but the never ending hazy road.

"Is…is someone there…?" blinking her eyes again a bench appeared, a bus bench to be more precise.

'Huh? Was that…always there?' with another blink the bus bench now had a half glass dome around it, another blink of her weary eyes now a person sat on the bench. By the look of the figure it looked like a child, a young girl to be precise dressed in a long flowing plain white dress, white sun hat, and brown sandals. Megumi could see red, the locks of red that stuck out from under the sun hat.

"Who….who are you…?" she spoke hoarsely, forcing her body to its feet, the figure was quite as a breeze sweep through blowing, the breeze was cool, icy even, disappearing as it came, but leaving small relief to the girl.

"Hn" the girl looked over and her fiery red eyes met the pink haired girls. As Megumi looked at the red head, she couldn't help feel a familiar presence towards her.

"Have you forgotten so quickly" the girl spoke, "Who ask who I am, Megumi Shimizu"

"You know me? Please tell me where am I? Why am I here?" she begged the other who didn't make a change in emotion as she stared at the girl.

With a sigh she rubbed the bridge between her eyes, well the one she could see,

"Still have no clue, why do I always get these ones" they sighed again, "Hey girl" Megumi looked at her closely as the girl spoke, the girl reached up, her hands going under her hair that covered her left side. Eyes widened, as a squishing sound filled her ears, fingers moved underneath the lids and with a wet pop. Megumi held her mouth and gripped her stomach feeling waves of bile filling her insides, from under their hair the girl had taken out her own eye, the small organ still dripping with blood and veins, as it was held between bloodied fingers.

"Don't look so disgusted, you'll be seeing worse" they said holding up their eyes, "Now look deep into this eye" Megumi eyes widened as the eyeball seemed to suck her in, releasing a harsh glow before bursting with red that coiled around them, it's holder un-phased as the red dripped and glowed like computer screens each showing images of her,

"What is this?" she said in fright seeing all the images flashing before her

"This, is your life Megumi", the girl said, "Look and see your deeds" as she watched the screens, she indeed saw her sin. Her death, her rising, how she happily took the blood and life her victims, how she laughed at their pain and suffering, her joyful boosting at taking Kaori's fathers life, killing Tohru at of jealousy and spit. Was this truly her? Was that selfish murder her?

"It can't be true! I didn't…it wasn't my fault!" she cried closing her ears from the screams, the guilt, the horrible laughter that rang out from her bloodied lips.

"Please make it stop! Make it stop!" she cried crumbling to her knees unable to take anymore

'I hate this place! A place like this shouldn't have existed!' looking at the final screen she saw herself, pinned to the ground by a tractor tire, mouth dripping with blood,

'_Why wasn't I born in a city instead of this boring place! I deserve to live in a city!'_ as the final word was spoken her eyes widened as the tractor speed towards her completely running over her face with a bloody scream of pain, they body underneath flailed around to clinging to life, it was stacked through the heart silencing her.

"No! No!" she could remember it; she could feel the pain, the images faded from around them returning to their spherical prison. As the realization hit her, she looked up desperately watching as the girl put the eyes back into its socket, blinking making sure it was in tightly. Looking once more at the girl sobbing on the ground, with a wordless sigh they turned and began walking down the path. Looking up Megumi could see the leaving figure of the girl and made a sprint towards her latching on to the ends of their dress,

"Please don't leave me!" she cried not wanting to be alone, "I'll do anything! Take me with you, but don't leave me here alone" she cried begging her not to leave her,

"It's too late" she said, Megumi's eyes looked up confused at her words

"Why, why is it too late?" the girl did not look at her, only giving a shrug, "For you Megumi, this is the end and beginning" she spoke,

"Go there" pointing their finger Megumi looked towards the road, further down and ahead she could see the outlines of buildings, small houses,

"Is that…" she could feel the nostalgia building

"Yes that is Sotoba" it's true it was the village, her home. She never felt so happy to see it. Where her family was, her mom and dad, the school, the villagers, her friends

"My home…" her eyes again filled with tears, shuffling past the girl she moved toward the village. The red head girl watched the teen move down the road

"You ignorant soul" with another breeze the girl disappeared

Megumi continued her trek down the road, her feet were tired and blistered, her body felt exhausted and that it would collapse any minute, but she didn't care she was home.

"Sotoba, my home" she said with a faint smile, eyes filled with hope that someone would help her and save her from this world she was in. Moving down the roads, she looked toward the shops and houses, usually full with life and the smiles of people, now quite, the roads empty and silent with not a soul to be seen.

"Hello…anyone? Hello?" she called but received no answer, nothing but silence. Moving through the town Megumi checked every house, every shop, but found everything the same, empty. She went to her house and found it barren of any life; she looked to the school and found no students or teachers anywhere. She went to Tanaka house, hoping, no praying someone was there. Standing outside the home, her eyes again felt the sting of remembrance of her terrible life,

"_I just came to say, your fathers dead" she taunted the girl, "Serves you right!"_

Tightening her fist she shook her head banishing the images from her head, "Koari!" she called out, "I'm sorry! I sorry!" she cried out, "Please forgive me! I know I was a terrible person, I know that now, but please help me!" she pleaded at the top of her lungs. She didn't know how long she cried out for forgiveness, for someone to come and welcome her with loving arms and sweet words, but in the end no one came and just as well.

Seeing that no one was coming, she broke down again crying crimson tears fled down her cheeks staining her dress with more red.

"Megumi!" upon hearing her voice she looked upwards towards the bedrooms and saw them, it was Kaori and her brother Akira, they heard her please they, they came to help her.

"Megumi why are you here!?" Kaori yelled out

"Yeah go away demon!" Akira yelled,

"What?" she said in crushed disbelief

"You heard him go away!"

"Yeah get out of here witch!" he yelled, "No one wants' you here!"

"Please, you have to help me" she pleaded, "I'll be good, I promise"

"Get away!" Akira yelled again, "We're not listening to any of your lies!"

"You murdered our parents Megumi, did you think you'll be forgiven for that!" Kaori yelled at her, Megumi shook her head in disbelief

"I'm sorry Koari!" she cried up, "Please forgive me, I know what I did was horrible, but you have to help me!" she cried, falling to her knee's, "Please you're my only friends left" she sobbed

"How dare you think we're your friend's?!" Kaori growled and glared at the girl below

"You killed are friends and family, go to hell you evil bitch!"

"Selfish whore!"

"Unforgivable demon!" they called down, cursing her, "Just go away and never come back!" grabbing the window slides she shut the window hard and tight again leaving the girl alone,

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry", she cried again, with one last look at the house she walked away like a beaten dog, walking down the barren streets. With her spirit broken and her body sore and weak she felt the pressure of her sins forcing her down, further into the endless despair she had created for herself. Everyone hated her, every despised her, hell she loathed herself.

Looking down the road the image of a familiar figure came to pass standing outside one of the stores, stopping she squinted her eyes to see if it wasn't an illusion,

"Hey!" she called out hoping they heard them, the girl looked back to see the pink haired teen and turned walking the other way.

"Wait! Don't go!" she cried out making a weak sprint after them, calling out to them, Megumi finally collapsed from exhaustion. Panting hoarsely, she felt her chest tighten, her throat raw and throbbing, her body aching,

"What the hell is this!?" she cried out, "Why is this happening to me! I don't deserve this!" she cried out banging her fist into the dirt road,

"All I wanted was to live in a city! That's all!" she cried trying hard to mask the guilt, the sin, and the evil deeds that laughed at her denial.

"Oh poor you" a voice said, looking up it was the girl, arms folded she looked down at the teen girl blubbering on the ground.

"Please…no more…" she cried brokenly, "I want to go home"

She shook her head and sighed, "This is your home" in a flicker the entire village was set aflame, giant flames devoured everything, the shops, the houses; nothing was spared as they danced around them. Megumi screamed, stricken with fear as she watched the flames surround her and the other girl who paid no mind to them.

"Please! Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed grabbing onto the others dress. Was this her end? Her fate to be eaten by these flames. Was this for killing Kaori's father? For hurting Kaori? For killing Tohru and all the others?

"Wait!" she remembered, "Tohru turned into Shiki, he rose up and killed too!" she argued, "Why isn't he here!?" she demanded why the teen was tormenting her and not being tormented

"Tohru Matou may have become a Shiki, but like in life he still held his kind nature. His soul was still pure and carried remorse for his deeds" she spoke her eyes glowing red, "He kept his heart, you on the other hand carried out your killings with glee and vile happiness at others suffering!"

"No! No!" she cried, the ground shook and opened, fire spitting and erupting from the fissures that swallowed the town leaving only them and small remains of the village that quickly left in ashes.

"W-What's going to happen to me?" she cried feeling the full fear engulfed soul, pointing her finger into the crevice, Megumi's eyes followed essentially toward the flames

"Down, Down, Deep into the burning fires lay the souls of the damned and the wicked, boiling and burning for their sins" true to her words the fire magma bellow was filled with people, wailing in pain and agony wanting forgiveness, praying for anyone to show them mercy. Even from her spot she could feel the searing heat and smell the burning flesh of the endless souls below. It was then Megumi came to the final and most devastating realization of her time in this hell, this real life Hell!

"Megumi Shimizu your soul has been judge by the one Creator, your Father and Lord and have been found unworthy for the rights to eternal peace and life" as she spoke those words Megumi shattered, broken she sobbed unable to process what she was hearing, pleadingly she begged for forgiveness

"Like I said it's too late, in life you were selfish and rotten, as a Shiki you were wicked taking pleasure from the misery of others. For your selfish actions you Megumi Shimizu you will forever be condemned to eternal punishment!"

"No! No! Please no! Please spare me!" as she cried the ground crumbled more and more, Megumi forced herself back, moving closer to the girls legs as they stood on the small island left of what was once the village and were fully surrounded by the fires and the suffering bodies below.

"Please forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry" she cried, "I know I was a terrible person, a horrible person, but please spare me!"

"Down here there is no forgiveness to those who showed no shred of mercy, its time Megumi, it's time to pay for your sins!"

"Wait no!" she screamed, "I wasn't the only one!" she yelled, "There were others, where are they!? Why aren't they suffering down here too!" the girl rolled her eye, this girl was becoming a pain in the wing,

"You insolent little brat" she gritted, "Look down and you will see the others" looking over the rock, Megumi's eyes widened to unimaginable sizes as she saw them, all of them.

"Just like you Megumi, who killed without remorse for others, who selfishly took the lives of others and only thought about yourselves believing you had the right to kill…how foolish" they scoffed,

"Only a small number were spared from the flames for they did not kill, those like Ritsuko and Tae, they are now in paradise"

"As for you, together you will all burn for eternity and endure never ending torture!" Megumi was silent struck, her eyes never leaving the pit as she saw the other Shiki burning in the lake.

"Goodbye, Megumi Shimizu" her eyes widened as her dress began to flutter, the fabric becoming feathery and formed into birds. Doves flapping their wings flew upwards before completely dissolving, red feathers burst from the girls back becoming large wings like that of an angel, lifting her body upwards and out of Megumi's grip.

"Please don't leave me!" as they watched them float up, the ground disappeared and she plummeted bellow.

"It's not fair! All I wanted was to live in a city! I just wanted to leave this place!" she screamed falling down, deeper, deeper towards the fiery pit.

But before she hit those flames she saw them, all the people of the village. The ones she swore she hated for making fun of her clothes and how she acted. She saw the kindness of Kaori and her parents, all her friends and neighbors, and in that moment she realized,

'I want to go back' hitting the sides of hole, rock digging into her skin, she grabbed hold to the black rocks, nails snapping ff leaving blood and burnt finger tips to latch on for dear life as she hung over the boiling fire below.

"I sorry! Truly, truly sorry! Someone, anyone save me!" she screamed looking up she saw the girl with red wings floating above her and as she looked higher and higher she could vaguely see the figures, the faces of others from the village staring down and judging her with glares.

"Please anyone save me!" she cried for mercy, for someone to reach out and pull her from this hell. But no one answered her prayers, no one saved her or spared her miserable soul, the rocks broke and she was again sent plummeting down into the pit.

Screams burst from her lips as her body met the fires, feeling the searing heat scar and burn her, her screams mixed with the others as her skin melted from the magma,

"Please anyone! Help me! Help me!" she screamed in agony looking up with bloody eyes towards the opening of the pit, the red winged figure continued to look down on them with their scarlet red eyes watching as the girl continued to beg for her soul.

As she flailed in the fire, that devoured her, but wouldn't let her die she began to hear the voices, the screams and curses of all the people she had hurt with her selfish ways, the angry curses of Shiki she had turned and were now down here because of her.

"Megumi!"

"This all your fault!"

"You killed us!"

"You turned me into a monster! Because of you I lost my family!"

'M-Mr. Tanaka!?'

"No get away, get away leave me alone!" she screamed as the angry voices surrounded her and the angry souls of those she had wronged grabbed and clawed at her attempting to drawn her in the lake. As she flailed surrounded by the angry souls her bloody red eyes looked up, hand stretching up, further up for anyone to save her, to pull her out. Ironically with each of her please she wanted to return to the village, the place she cursed and wished would disappear into nothingness.

From above the red winged girl looked down at the girl, crying for forgiveness, begging to be saved and mercy to be shown. But this was Hell, no one was spared from the fires, no one was given mercy from the torment they rot. And for Megumi Shimizu she will face her greatest fear,

"She will never escape the haze of her hatred" yes the selfish will never leave the burning remains of the last summer in Sotoba. It is now said in all rumors moving through the underworld that along a stretch of road, covered in the blistering heat of summer a broken body of a selfish girl wonders around trying to find her home, as she wonders she is hit by a car and on the side of the road, finding the village she spitted so much in life she is engulfed in flames of the final summer and thrown into a boiling pit and tortured by the angry souls she wrought in her life. She cries and cries but now one saves her and is forever cursed by the people who were once kind to her.

Above the pit sitting on the edges, a girl with wings as red as the sun watches over her torment for all eternity, yes until the end of time the girl is forever trapped, watched over by the haze of summer.


End file.
